1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical zinc oxide nanowire array on a substrate, and a related fabrication method. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method for forming an array of zinc oxide nanowires during a semiconductor process, which may be utilized to design an optoelectronic device with nano structure characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,945 discloses metal oxide nanorods, and composite materials containing such nanorods. The metal oxide nanorods have diameters between 1 and 200 nm, and aspect ratios between 5 and 2000.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,774 discloses methods of preparing metal oxide nanorods. The metal oxide nanorods have diameters between 1 and 200 nm and aspect ratios between 5 and 2000. The methods include the steps of generating a metal vapor in a furnace, exposing the nanorod growth substrate to the metal vapor within a growth zone in the furnace for a sufficient time to grow metal oxide nanorods on a surface of the nanorod growth substrate, removing the nanorod growth substrate from the growth zone after the sufficient time to grow metal oxide nanorods on a surface of the nanorod growth substrate has elapsed, and removing the metal oxide nanorods from the furnace. The methods can be used to prepare large quantities of metal oxide nanorods.
It is desirable, however, to provide an improved method for generating a zinc oxide nanowire array on a substrate.